


You and I

by alice2127



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice2127/pseuds/alice2127
Summary: Christmas with the love of your life is the best feeling in the world. Especially when it’s 5am and you’re both awake.





	You and I

December 25:

Waking up next to the love or your life was the best feeling in the world. There’s nothing better then having their arms wrapped around you, especially when it was cold outside and you were nice and warm inside. Like where MC found herself.

It’s Christmas Day. A very cold, wet morning in Glasgow, Scotland. The rain beated heavily onto the loft window. The boy sleeping next to you turned to face you and searched for you, when he found you, he pulled you towards him, his body warm with a smile on his face. 

“Good morning sleepyhead” his voice croaky from sleep, his eyes barely open. “What time is it?”

You look over at the clock on your bedside cabinet “5am.”

“We did admit to each other that we were early birds.” Bobby chuckled. 

“That we did indeed my love.” 

No other words were spoken for the next 15 minutes. Just laying in Bobby’s arms was comforting enough. Every few moments he would drop a kiss onto your forehead. It was comforting. 

Your life has changed so much since the summer. You never thought that one summer would have a massive impact. You’d met a boy and fallen in love and your previous life seemed like a long time ago. Bobby was truly something special and you never wanted to let him go. 

“I forgot to say to you. Merry Christmas Bobby.” MC whispered.

“Merry Christmas my angel.” Bobby whispered as he dropped a kiss onto MC’s forehead. “I have a present for you.” 

“Is it cake? You know I can’t resist cake. Especially when it’s shaped like-“ 

“I should never have told you about that cake story. It’s not cake. It’s something different. I overheard you talking to Chelsea about it in the villa.” 

“Over 5 months ago? I can’t remember what I ate for dinner last night.” MC chuckled.

“You ate jerk haggis. And you loved it. Even if you did have 3 glasses of wine.” Bobby laughed. 

He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a white envelope. He handed to MC, smiling from ear to ear.

“What is it?” MC asked, eyes on the envelope.

“Open it, I wanted to give it to you in private. Away from prying eyes.” Bobby replied.

MC opened the envelope, eager to see what it was. Inside was a ticket. 2 tickets to be precise. 

“Plane tickets?” MC said looking up at Bobby. 

“Yep one for me, one for you.” Bobby smiles.

“Where to?”

“Have a look at the ticket Lass.” Bobby laughed. 

MC looked down at the ticket. It said Orlando.

“Did you overhear me talking to Chelsea about my trips to Disneyworld?” MC asked.

“Yep. And I thought what a perfect first holiday for us. We’ve been so busy since leaving the villa. It’s time for us to relax.” Bobby said as he tightened his arms around MC. 

He was right, everyone wanted the winners of Love Island. TV interviews, clothing deals, everything moved at a million miles an hour. But MC just wanted to take things slow. She may not have gone back to her old job but she was committed to giving back. MC didn’t care about the clothing deals or the fancy events. She wanted to do something good. 

“I don’t know what to say.” MC breathed. She could feel tears pricking her eyes.

“You don’t have to say anything. I wanted to treat the both of us. Seeing you happy makes me happy.” Bobby said as he pulled MC into a tight hug. 

It was at that moment that the tears fell and Bobby tightened his hold. He felt overcome with emotion himself. He lowered himself down so he could face MC and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was slow but built up passion and it wasn’t long before they both lost themselves in each other.

Time slowed down as they both enjoyed each other’s company. When it was over, MC laid in Bobby’s arms as he stroked her hair. The sensation made her feel sleepy and she could feel her eyes closing every so often. 

“I feel bad now. My present to you no where near matches.” MC said.

Bobby laughed. “Well go on then. Show me what you bought me. I promise I won’t get upset.” He said sarcastically.

MC rolled her eyes as she reached into her drawer and pulled out a large but well wrapped present. Excitedly and grinning from ear to ear, Bobby opened the present. He held it up. 

“You know what they say. A cook can never have enough aprons.” MC grinned. 

“You’re absolutely right. I love it.” Bobby smiled. 

“So what happens now?” 

“Well, we get up and open presents. Then my mum makes the best turkey you will ever taste. With a little bit of input from me.” Bobby grins.

“That’s not what I meant. I meant our future. Where do we go from here?” MC laughed. 

“I don’t know. But what I do know is that I want you to discover it with me. I want you by my side.” Bobby said, his eyes serious.

“Me too. Whatever we face, we face it together.” MC replied as she snuggled into Bobby’s chest. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Just as MC was about to fall back asleep, she felt something touch her nose. 

“Boop.”


End file.
